In sickness and In health
by RavenRose7
Summary: Okay I'm writeing a new story! In this one Raven gets sick and its up to Beast Boy to make her well. But under her sickness he finds something more. A broken heart. major BBxRae  some RobxStar.
1. Chapter 1

(Ok new story!!!!! This one is going to be better then Come back! was I promise!!! The titans get called away on a mission right when Raven takes ill!!! But this isint just the flu thats bothering her and it's up to Beast Boy to take care of her and make her well. But in the process will he find that underneath being sick sits a broken heart. And does he have the power to fix it. Im really hoping this to be a good story soo read read read please!!!!)

In Sickness and In Health

Chapter One

Feel Better

Raven sat in her room reading a book as usual. She had already read this book but had to find something to pass the time. She had a slight headache but it was probably nothing. Laying back on her bed and closing the book Raven sighed from boredom. She was about to sit up and try to drink some herbal tea when she went into a coughing fit. Finally she stopped coughing and realized how sore her throat was. But she had to ignore it because her attack alert had just gone off. Teleporting to the living room, she went to see what was wrong but as soon as she got there became very light-headed. She grabbed the counter for support and went over to the waiting titans.

Robin was standing at the crime-tracker. " Titans, we have to go on a trip. The titans east are having some trouble and need some help for the weekend. Pack a light bag and lets go a soon as we can." he said then walked off to pack his own bag followed by Beast Boy. Starfire looked around at Raven and had a concerned look on her face.

"Friend, Why are you such of the pale color. You look like the white gloorbaflorg on my planet. Are you having of the bug"  
Starfire asked while circling Raven.

Raven sighed and nodded. "I'm fine Starfire. Just a little tired." Raven said then went into another coughing fit. Cyborg looked at her and came over.

"Hey Rae you don't look so good. You ok?" Cyborg asked. Raven was getting agitated.

"I'm fine." she exclaimed as she shivered. The temperture in the room seemed to have dropped. Cyborg shook his head disagreeing.  
Hey waved his arm over her to get a scan of her vital's and the results made him frown.

"You're getting sick, Raven. You need to rest and I don't think you should go this weekend." Cyborg said after pressing some more buttons on his arm. Starfire nodded and smiled.

"Yes friend you must stay here and do the resting and taking of the medicene that tastes like this plantes red circle fruit.  
SHe said floating over to a drawer and pulling out a bottle of disgusting looking red goop. Cyborg could barly stop from laughing. Robin walked up with his simple backpack slung over his shoulder. One look at Raven told him somethign was wrong.  
He took Cyborg to the side and they talked for a bit while Starfire tryed to force some medicene down Ravens throat.  
After talking Robin walked up to Raven. He was a bit worried on how she would take it because she already seemed quite mad.

" Raven, We think you should stay here untill your better. We can handle the trouble at Titans East, you need to rest"  
He told her waiting for something to blow up. But Raven was to weak to even argue.She just looked at him and shuruged.  
Robin had to tell her the rest though.

" And were going to get Beast Boy to stay with you to help you get better." he said this time ducking to not get hit.  
She had the energy to argue about this.

"What!!! I don't want to spend my entire weekend listening to lame jokes!!" she said as a pillow from the couch smacked Robin in the face.

Beast Boy walked up suddenly and acted like he was offended. " Hey my jokes are not that lame!" he said smileing. Robin almost laughed but realized the situation at hand.

"Look Raven we really need to go. Beast Boy you have to stay here for the weekend and look after Raven. She's getting sick." He said heading for the door and pulling Starfire and Cyborg with him. Beast Boy saw a chance. He had had feelings for Raven for a while but haden't been able to work up the courage to tell her. Seeing as she pretty much hated him.

" Ok sure." Beast Boy said grinning. Robin stopped in his tracks and turned around his mouth pretty much hanging open.

" You're not going to argue about it." He said finally. Beast Boy just shruged and laughed. Robin rubbed head and nodded.  
About 15 minutes later they had left and Beast Boy and Raven were alone. Raven ried to say some sarcastic remark but was cut of by a fit of coughing. Beast Boy threw and blanket around her and sat her onto the couch. Raven was surprised by his kindness. He even fixed her soup and herbal tea. She was so tired and wound up laying down and drfiting off to sleep.  
Beast Boy laughed when he saw her and sat down next to her small form. She was so beautiful especailly when she slept. He watched her for a few minutes and then realized he was staring. He had just realized these feelings for her but was pretty sure he had always felt them. She looked so plae right now though... so vulnarable. He had wished more than once that he could kiss her and for her to actually want him to.He shook the thoughts away and flipped on the TV. It was going to be a long weekend.

When she woke up she saw him watching a movie. He had no idea she was awake and she just layed there and watched him. She realized what she was thinking about and tried to push the feelings away but they were still there. She loved him but could never tell him. It had hurt her just as much as it had hurt him when Terra betrayed him. He had loved her. That was the problem, even if she was gone Raven knew he still loved her. He always would and there was nothing Raven could do about it. Suddenly the pillow she was layed her head on blew up and sent feathers everywhere. Beast Boy jumped up and looked at the wide-eyed Raven and started laughing realizing it had been her. Raven rolled her eyes which only made her headache worse. Beast Boy stopped laughing when he saw Raven put a hand to her head. He reached over and put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. She was burning up and she looked terrible. They sat in silence for a bit untill Beast Boy realized his hand was still on her head but had moved down and cupped her chin. SHe was blushing and so was he. Yes this was going to be a very long weekend.

(ok so i hope you liked the first chapter of it!!!!!!!!! lol im trying to write well... please review and please read my other stories too!!!! thanks guys you all rule.) 


	2. Chapter 2

(ok soo here is chapter two!!! umm i hope you like... ill try to go slower and not rush as much this time because i was told i rushed the last chapter too much so ill try to make it better this time. Im really sorry for rushing :-( ill try to be better :-) Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

A day of Bonding

Beast Boy was in the kitchen trying yet again to make herbal tea. Raven tried to tell him that she could do it but he woulden't let her lift a finger. She sat on the couch pretending to read. But she was really talking to her emotions. Four emotions were grouped around Raven. Knowledge, Happiness, Timid, and Courage.  
They were looking worridly at Raven who was not getting any better so Knowlegde spoke up.

" Raven, our powers are being compramised. I don't think it's just the flu that is bothering you." she said calmly

Hapiness bobbed her head in a quick agreement and Timid just sat behind. Courage was sitting on the ground bored.

Raven sighed and looked at her emotions. " I'm sure I'll get better. I'm just sick thats all." she replied.

Knowledge looked at her sternly. " You can't hide it from him forever Raven. You can't hide it from us at all. You may be sick but your powers are being complecated because you wish to tell him."

Raven glared at Knowledge. " I have nothing to hide and I wish to tell nothing." she said with a edge to her voice.

Knowledge stayed calm. " Fighting with yourself will only make otehrs think your crazy. You want to tell him... you should"  
she said as teh emotions faded away. Raven faded out of her meditation trance to see Beast Boy in front of her holding herbal tea. She looked up at him and hid her smile at how odd he looked. Holding tea and covered in water from his failed attempts.

" Thank you Beast Boy." she said as she took the tea from him. He looked at her and then decided to sit down. They sat in silence for at least five minutes. Finally Beast Boy coulden't take the silence and laughed nervously.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked still just as nervous.

"Better." she lied. She was feeling much worse but she coulden't tell him that. He looked at her oddly but dismissed it.

Beast Boy smiled then and his ears perked up. " Dude, let's play Gamestation!!!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Raven groaned. " Not even if you payed me." she replied irritadedly. His shoulders slumped in disappointment. Raven groaned again. She hated it when people guilted her into crap.

" Fine... but no Monkeys." she said inwardly. He jumped in the air and pulled out the gamestation popping a game in.  
A bunch of sponser names ran through and KILLER DOOM came up on the screen. Rolling her eyes Raven grabbed a controler and so did Beast Boy. The next half hour Raven and Beast Boy played in a complete compition. Raven was actually having fun. As her futureristic women was killed by his caveman she started laughing. Beast Boy loved the sound of her laughter. It was a beautiful, almost ringing sound that stayed with you. He broke out of his little dream world and looked at her.

" Ha I beat you 5 times in a row." he said triumphantly standing tall. That only made her laugh more. He turned into a hyena and started cackaling to make fun of Raven. That didn't even make her stop. Suddenly a strangeled cry came from her as her laughing turned into coughing.  
She turned pale as if chokeing and tried to take a breath in. She couldn't and Beast Boy panicked. He ran by her side and looked at her as if asking what to do. He remembered seeing a tv show on hospitals and remembered CPR. He started pressing on her chest and remembered the other manuver. Raven would kill him if he did but she was in trouble and she could kill him afterwards. Placing his lips on hers her pushed air into her lungs. As soon as their lips met there was a spark but Beast Boy ignored his emotions because she was still in danger.  
The coughing slowly ceased and Raven caught her breathe. Her breathing slowed and returned to normal but she had passed out right after " the lifesaving kiss"  
Beast Boy layed back against the couch and breathed a sigh of relif. She was breathing now and would be ok. He touched his lips where he would have sworn he still felt the spark. Even if it hade only been to help herit still felt so real. He wondered what she would do to him when she woke up.

He was watching her when she woke up. She lifted her head and felt the pain in her lunges. It had dulles but it was still there. She sat up with some effort.  
He gave her his hand to help her sit up and she happily took it. The touch seemed to bring her memory back. She turned red when she remembered and looked away. Without thinking he put his hand on her chin pulling her head back to look at him. Her violet eyes sparkled back and she leaned forwerd.

"Rae, I care for you. You may not feel the same but I do and I always will." he whispered to her. She put her finger to his lips and looked back at him.

"I...I care for you too Beast Boy." She said as well closing her eyes. As he leaned forwerd she put her hand on his chest stopping him.

" But I can't." she said looking at the disapointment and confusion in his eyes. "I'll get you sick, Beast Boy."

He smirked and took her hand off his chest. " That's a risk im willing to take." he said and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes grew wide but soon softened and closed as she melted into the kiss. He was so gentle... so sweet and she could barly keep herself from losing self-control. As he pulled away it felt as if he pulled part of her with it. She sighed and and leaned against his chest just to feel the steady beat of his heart. She felt so safe in his arms but she wasent going to be safe for very long.

(ok i hope i didnt rush to much this time... you probably think i rushed to much with the romance between Raven and Beast Boy but the story isint all focused on romance... this one is focused a little more on the action part but please dont worry the romance gets deep. In most my stories they say I love you pretty soon but in this one its going to be kinda hard for raven to say because she doesnt want to give her heart away. I really hope i did better on this chapter... sorry if i didnt :-( :-) 


End file.
